Cordless telephone systems allow their users to take their telephone handsets away from the home or office to wherever they go (within a service area) and to place telephone calls through base stations (i.e., wireless telephone booths or telepoints). However, the base station, relaying the call from the cordless phone user to another communication unit in the network, may not have the ability to redirect (i.e., forward) calls from the network to the cordless phone user because base stations may not have the capability to locate a given handset through a paging procedure, and thus can only process calls initiated by handsets. One approach to solving this limitation is giving the user the option to obtain a handset with a built-in wide area numeric pager. A caller can send his, or her, telephone number to a central office to be forwarded through a wide area paging system. The pager in the cordless handset decodes the number and alerts the user that a page has been received. The cordless handset user, in turn, has to find a telepoint base station to return the call. A system that allows the user of the cordless handset to answer redirected calls with the cordless handset, without paging, is therefore desirable.